Pourquoi ?
by Kaede77
Summary: Il y à parfois des choses que l'on ne peut dire...alors on ecris...on ecris pour se liberer...pour oublier...même quand on est un simili...
1. Chapter 1

_**Alors voila, encore un petit truc rédiger sur un coup de blues (bah ouais, à chaque début d'année son lot de larmes non ?).**_

_**Voila selon moi les mots qu'Axel aurait voulu (et aurait du) dire à Roxas.**_

**_Je vous conseil de lire ces mots sur une chanson de Buffy contre les vampires appeler : "The Gift", c'est sur cette chanson que je l'ai écrite donc voila, j'espère que ça vous plaira et surtout dites moi ce que vous en penser._**

La pluie…encore…

Il pleuvait aussi ce jour là non ? Le jour où tu es partit, où tu m'as laissé…

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier :

Le matin, on s'était entraîné ensemble, comme tous les jours. Larxene t'avait encore menacé, comme d'habitude…un jour comme tous les autres… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'est-il terminé ainsi ?

Depuis ce jour où tu as quitté l'Organisation, je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi, pourquoi es tu parti ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas su te retenir ?

J'étais trop faible, je le sais aujourd'hui…

Un Simili n'a pas de cœur, il n'a pas le droit d'aimer pas vrai ? C'est bien ce que l'on nous a dit il y à tant d'années…

_Nous sommes des machines, des êtres sans cœur, sans sentiments…_Je croyais Xemnas quand il me disait cela avant…avant ta venue…avant ton départ…

Si je suis un Simili, si je n'ai pas de cœur alors, pourquoi ai-je mal ? Si mal…

Pourquoi le jour de ton départ, lorsque tu m'as tourné le dos et que tu es parti sans même un « au revoir », ai-je eu l'impression que je mourais ? Comme si on me vidait lentement de mon sang, comme si on m'arrachait ce cœur que je ne suis pas censé avoir…

_Vous êtes des Similis, vous n'avez pas le droit d'aimer..._

Pourquoi cela est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te rencontre ?

Je te hais de m'avoir laissé ! Je te hais pour cette douleur que je ressens ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! …je t'aime tant Roxas…

Ce jour, lorsque je suis venu à la Cité du Crépuscule et que tu as dit ne pas me reconnaître, je suis mort…

Pff, « je suis mort », amusant dans la bouche d'un Simili tu ne trouves pas ? Comme si j'avais été, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, vivant…

Vivre, le sens même de ce mot nous est inconnu, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était « vivre ». J'ai survécut…survécu aux batailles, aux autres membres mais….pas à ton départ…

Je me croyais immortel, j'avais tout faux…comment continué alors que le Roxas que je connaissait est parti ? Alors que le Roxas que j'aimais est mort ?

Tu te souviens Roxas, ces moments passé ensemble, à rire, à se battre, à réfléchir à tout et à rien ?

Moi je m'en rappelle, je me rappelle chacune de nos conversations, aussi idiote et dénué d'intérêt soit elle, je me rappelle de ces moments qui pour moi resteront les plus beau de mon « existence ».

Bon, je vais m'arrêter là car je pars dans le melo et tu vas te foutre de moi si je continu.

Adieu Roxas, je sais, il est tard pour faire ça tu dois bien rire de là où tu es : « c'est maintenant qu'il me dit ça, alors qu'il est sur le point de crevé »

Mort, je le suis un petit plus chaque jour…

M'enfin, fallait bien que ça m'arrive un jour non ? A trop faire le con j'ai récolté ce que je méritais…

Quand je repense au temps passé sur cette terre, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je sais c'est bête mais…tu auras rendu mon voyage plus beau malgré tout… Je regrette seulement que nos routes se soient séparées si tôt mais …On se reverra pas vrai ? Dans une autre vie…Dans une vie où tu ne seras pas le numéro XIII et où je serais autre chose qu'une créature sans cœur…Mais, sache que…je t'attendrais…quel que soit le temps que ça prendra, j'attendrais…

Axel

Sora posa la lettre sur la table, et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par ses souvenirs.

Axel, que voulais tu ?

Je voulais juste revoir Roxas… il était le seul que j'aimais… avec lu…i j'avais l'impression d'avoir un cœur…

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fixa la mer un instant, laissant coulé sur ses joues des larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes, mais celles d'un être censé être sans cœur et qui, pour la première fois, ressentait la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher, le seul…

_Je t'attendrais…quel que soit le temps que ça prendra, j'attendrais…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alors que tout est terminé, on laisse à Roxas, une dernière chance de dire adieu à son ami…**_

_Ton souhait sera exaucer porteur de la Keyblade…_

Axel…explique moi ce qui s'est passé…explique moi pourquoi c'est arrivé…je ne comprend pas…pourquoi…pourquoi ais-je si mal ?

Pourquoi cette pluie qui tombe est-elle douloureuse ?

Pourquoi je ne fais que pensé à ces derniers mots que je t'ai dit ?

Pardonne moi Axel, je n'ai pas su…je n'ai pas pu te dire ce que je ressentais et si je l'avais fait…tu serais peut être encore en vie à cet instant…

« Je ne manquerais à personne »…comment ais-je pu te dire cela à toi ? Toi qui a toujours été à mes cotés, toi qui fut la seule personne que j'ai jamais …

Même sur le papier je n'arrive pas à le dire…

Je me déteste pour ce que je t'ai fait…je voudrais tant revenir en arrière mais…il est trop tard…

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas retenu ?! Un seul mot de toi aurait suffit à me faire rester à tes cotés…

Comment un simili peut il ressentir cela ? Ce vide grandissant de jours en jours…cette douleur de plus en plus forte…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de pleurer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à extérioriser cette douleur ?

Je voudrais entendre ta voix à nouveau mais, quand je hurle ton nom dans le vent…il n'y a que le silence qui me réponde…

Je voudrais te revoir sourire comme avant mais, quand je ferme les yeux, je ne vois que tes larmes cachées par cette pluie qui tombait sur nous le jour de mon départ.

Ce jour là, pourquoi n'ais-je pas su les voir ?

J'ai été idiot et je t'ai crus quand tu m'as dit que c'était des gouttes de pluie…ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris…quand je t'ai vue mourir à travers ces yeux qui n'étaient pas les miens…quand j'ai senti ce cœur que je n'était pas censé avoir se brisé…

J'aurais voulu te le dire à cet instant ! J'aurais voulu hurler ces mots ! Te dire que je t'….

Mais je n'ai pas pus…normal vue que ce corps ne m'appartient pas.

On m'a volé mon corps, on m'a volé mon cœur et…on t'a enlevé à moi …

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devons nous subir cela ?

Pourquoi ais-je du te voir mourir devant moi sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit ?

Pourquoi ne me permettons pas de te rejoindre désormais ?

Axel….tu me manque tant… ces sourires échangés…ces moments partagés…je ne peux plus…je ne **veux** plus vivre sans toi…je veux juste te revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour te dire que…pour te dire que je t'aime !

Je voudrais m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Je voudrais tomber et glisser vers un monde où nous serions ensemble pour toujours…

Je voudrais ne plus être enchaîné à lui et pouvoir te rejoindre mais…c'est impossible pas vrai ?

Bon, je vais arrêter là cette lettre.

Même si tu ne la lis jamais, j'avais besoin de l'écrire…mais, c'est peut être pas si mal que tu ne la lise pas, tu pourras pas te payer ma tête en me disant un truc du genre « bah alors demi-portion, tu deviens sensible ? »

Axel…pardonne moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait et pour tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire…

On se reverra pas vrai ? Dans une autre vie…Dans une vie où tu ne seras pas le maître des flammes et où je serais autre chose qu'une créature sans cœur…Mais, sache que…je t'attendrais…quel que soit le temps que ça prendra, j'attendrais…

Roxas.

Sora se réveilla en sursaut.

Il se leva, se dirigeât vers le bureau et lu la lettre qui s'y trouvait.

Tu souffres donc tant que ça Roxas….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bon alors voila, on me la demandée et comme je suis zentille, je l'ai finalement faite pour ceux que ça intéresse, elle a été écrite sur la chanson « requiem » de trinity blood et sur « Broken » d'Amy Lee, si je peu vous les conseiller pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance .**_

_Froid_

Qui es tu ?

_Triste_

Que veux tu ?

_Sombre_

Où suis-je ?

_C'est douloureux hein ?_

De quoi tu parles ?

_Perdre un être cher…_

Peut être.

_Tu le sais mieux que quiconque… pas vrai Roxas ?_

Que veux tu dire par là ?

_Tu as perdu un être cher pas vrai ?_

Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

_Pas la peine de le nier, le fait que tu rougisses m'assure que j'ai raison_.

Arrête ça !

_Pourquoi ?_

Arrête je te dit !!!

_Je t'ai vexé ? Ou peut être…blessé à te le rappeler… ?_

Tu vas la fermer oui ?!

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais tu ça ? Ne m'as-tu pas fait assez de mal…Sora ?

_Pourquoi ne le reconnais tu pas ?_

Je ne peu pas…c'est trop tard…

_Il n'est jamais trop tard._

Tout est fini…tu le sais aussi bien que moi…ça s'est fini le jour où je suis parti…

_Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ce qui se passerais le jour où j'ai rendu son cœur à Kairi, je ne savais pas que…_

Que je naîtrais ? T'en fais pas, tu peu le dire, je sais que je n'aurais jamais du naître, même Namine est d'accord avec cette idée.

_Ce n'est pas une raison._

Ca me suffit, tu n'as qu'à me voir comme une erreur.

_Ca résoudrait le problème si je te considérais ainsi ? La douleur disparaîtrait ?_

Tu ne culpabiliserais plus.

_Je ne te parle pas de ça._

De quoi alors ?

_De la peine…celle qui habite ton cœur…_

Je n'ai pas de cœur je te rappelle.

_Vraiment ? Alors, pourquoi pleures tu ?_

Je ne pleure pas !

_Inutile de te cacher, nous sommes dans mon esprit banane, je te vois, quoi que tu fasses._

C'est pas juste !

_T'avais qu'à pas t'immiscer dans mon corps !_

J'ai pas eu le choix je te rappelle…je m'en serais bien passé…

_Je sais. Roxas…qui était Axel pour toi ?_

Tu le sais très bien…

_Oh aller tu peu bien me le dire, on est que tous les deux là._

A quoi ça t'avancerait ?

_Tu verras…_

Il est…était…la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux…

_Tu l'aimais pas vrai ?_

…

_Bingo_

Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue pour que tu arrêtes avec ça ?

_Ca t'a fait mal non ? Le voir à cet instant…après la bataille…je l'ai senti, tu souffrais…_

Tais toi…

_Tu avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar sans fin…_

Tais toi…

_Tu voulais te réveiller mais tu n'y arrivais pas…_

Tais toi !

_Tu voulais crier, lui dire mais c'était impossible…_

Tais toi !!!

_Lui crier quoi Roxas ?! Que voulais tu crier ?!_

JE T'AIME !!! Seigneur Axel, je t'aime tant ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je être avec toi ?...Je voudrais tellement te rejoindre…pitié laisser moi mourir…

_Roxas, c'est terminer, tu n'as pas mériter de « vivre » ainsi, ferme les yeux ça va aller…_

Que vas-tu faire Sora ?

_Fais moi confiance petite tête…_

Il fait sombre…si sombre…

Où, où suis-je ?

Je me sent tomber mais…vers quoi ? Qu'est ce qui m'attend au bout de la chute ?

Sora qu'as-tu fais ? Où m'as-tu envoyé ?

Je m'arrête de tomber, je sent des bras qui m'attrape et qui m'enlançent mais…qui ?

J'ouvre les yeux…non c'est impossible !

Ces cheveux de feu, c'est yeux d'émeraude, ces lèvres carmins…Axel…

**Ca faisait longtemps…Roxas…**

_**Voila c'est la fin.**_

_**Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple petit texte écrit sur un coup de déprime deviendrait aussi important pour moi, je sais c'est bête mais que voulez vous, je suis toujours trop sensible .**_

_**J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**_


End file.
